


i’m alone

by lovinglymaddy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, analyzing the trident scene, he didn’t deserve this, hopefully you know what i’m talking about, smp!tommy - Freeform, smp!tommy being in my top 3 fave characters, the beach party crushed me, tommy deserves peace, tommy in exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglymaddy/pseuds/lovinglymaddy
Summary: tommy is left alone with dream after nobody else arrives to his beach party. he decides to use dream’s trident and turns out finding inner peace for the first time.
Kudos: 19





	i’m alone

**Author's Note:**

> [rated for teens and up for a curse word and perhaps more mature concepts !! ]

tommy took the trident in his hand. he turned to look at dream, who stared (was that the word to use when tommy couldn’t even see his eyes?) back at him unmoving, but his stillness assuring tommy that it was okay to use it. 

it felt good to have something so powerful in his hand. tommy looked at dream, making sure his own expression didn’t change to reveal how compelled he was to just leave this fucking island, leave the isolation and the loneliness. 

“go on.” dream seemed to notice tommy’s hesitation. the two words made a strange feeling of comfort sink into tommy’s bones and he jerked the trident up, instantly shooting into the air. 

he lost sight of dream quickly, and when he did, he let out a long, shaking exhale. it was pouring out, but for some reason, tommy didn’t mind as much as he used to. for some reason, he wasn’t annoyed by the coolness seeping into his shirt and soaking his hair—in fact, he welcomed it. he welcomed the feeling of being vulnerable to something he couldn’t control, the weather, something that would cycle around no matter who was fighting or who was exiled. 

tommy got so high up that the air thinned, but he didn’t mind the slight uncomfortable feeling that hit his lungs. it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt only minutes ago, when the realization of no one coming to his party had sunk in. it was the loneliness that was driving him crazy, the lack of social interaction, not laughing enough, not smiling enough. everything he used to have was gone, and left in it was a pit that was pulling him in more and more every day. 

with an odd realization, tommy murmured, “i’m alone.” the trident was raised above his head and his eyes were closed, rain freezing him over with its sharp talons. for a moment, there wasn’t tubbo. there wasn’t dream, or technoblade, or l’manburg, or wilbur. there wasn’t war, there wasn’t exile, there wasn’t betrayal, there wasn’t fear, there weren’t tears. 

there was peace. 

a second later, a second after tommy took the first deep breath he had taken in so long, the first breath without every move he made being watched, he dropped, descending towards the ground to face reality once more.


End file.
